


The Cat's Nine Lives

by MgBg



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angels and Demons, M/M, MewGulf names are their past life, Reincarnation, based on a manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MgBg/pseuds/MgBg
Summary: "You witnessed all of them didn't you...? That’s why I want to end this," he tries to free himself when his arm was grabbed and forced him to look at Tharn, "I'm never letting you go again."-=-=-I suck at summaries. How to do it without being cheesy ^__^'
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Cat's Nine Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little scared of posting this btw
> 
> Based on the manga Reincarnated by Mayama Rika

"Let's break up."

Type knows Tharn hated those words but he said it anyway. He loves the man but his fears and betrayal overrules that love.

-=-=-

After a night of passion, Type woke up with cold sweat. Memories came flooding in. Memories that weren’t supposed to exist came back to him.

Memories of his previous seven lifetimes.

Type remembers he was originally a demon. He also remembers how he also died and usually ends in the most painful and tragic way. And his latest death was caused by Tharn's past lover stabbing him.

He quickly gets up and put on his clothes. His movements caused Tharn to wake up.

"What's wrong?" Type flinched at the question, "I forgot I have something to do..." he answered shakily and quickly gets out of his condo.

He didn't see Tharn after that for a week or answer his calls to think.

He was scared of dying and feels pain again. But mostly was the betrayal Tharn did but he will deny that.

_"I will always love you"_

So here they were now, sitting outside from the coffee shop. It's good that they were in public. Tharn doesn't like getting attention so he will probably not cause a scene. It's better this way. No one will get hurt and he won't die from anything or from Mew's past lovers.

"Why?" Type was surprised from the cold tone he got from Tharn as if he was different person. He won’t let it deter him.

"Why do you think people break up, Tharn?"

"I know you love me."

Type scoffs. _If I truly love you, my fear of dying should not overrule me_.

But is that really the reason?

"Now I don't. This conversation is over," he was about to stand up when his hand was grabbed, "I won't let you go. Not again."

Tharn then loosen his hold on him and Type shook his hand free without trouble.

-=-=-=-

"So how are you and lover boy?" San asked as Type continues to arrange the DVDs on the shelf.

"Why the fuck are you here, asshole?" He really hates the guy. When San finds out about his temper, he made it a habit to annoy him whenever he has the chance. At least Techno was bearable.

"He keeps calling me days before since he wasn't able to contact you. I assume you two fought." He followed Type when he moves to the next shelf behind, "I'm quite responsible for him if something happens you know. I'm the one who introduced you two," he shoved the DVD into the shelf quite hard and San took notice of it.

"You're still in love with him don't you? You can take him back. I don't care," his words was filled with venom that it concerned San a bit, "What happened?" His smug face was replaced with worry.

"We broke up, that's what happened."

"Hey, you know-"Hates the word, I fucking know. But I have enough and I want to end it," _this cycle of death that keeps happening whenever I'm with him,_ words were left unsaid but it doesn't matter, San doesn't know where he's coming from and probably won't understand or believe him. If San gives him a punch because he hurts his Tharn, then he'll gladly receive it. He wants this to end and he will end it.

And San do wants to punch Type but it was a bit uncharacteristic of Type who loves fiercely to just suddenly the one who breaks up and for Tharn who is ready to give the world for Type to hurt him and cause the break up. So he breathes in deeply.

"What's going on?" He asked and Type gave him a glare, "don't you want this? I think this is your chance to console Tharn and make him fall for you." He shoved the last DVD on the shelf, "I'll go and help Tum."

San didn’t let off and sits on one of the stool from the counter where the hot tempered man was preparing the coffee machine, "Don't you have business to attend to?" Type spits out.

"Tharn can't fall for me." It was strange really, San thinks. He and Tharn were together since high school and ever since he met Type, he somewhat feel some kind of hostility coming out from him.

Type decides to ignore him. Whatever San or Tharn decided to do, it wasn't his business anymore.

-=-=-

Tum left Type to close up the shop and as he was pulling the roller shutter, he was startled by a clang when palm meets the metallic shutter. He looks at the offending hand and quickly realizes who it is (if it wasn't the veins then it was his trademark thumb ring).

"What do you want, Tharn?" He hisses, Tharn then closes up Type by putting his remaining arm up, caging him. "You finally remembered don't you?” then, “Gulf.”

_"I can't really remember what really my name is but I named myself Gulf. And I know you! Your name is—_

"P'Mew..." so he knows, he muttered under his breath. Those were their names when they were both a demon and angel.

“So you remembered them as well, when?” he asked. He really did wish the man didn’t remember because it was much easier to break free. “Since the time we met,” he answered, “What? You remembered and didn’t tell me?!” he was annoyed, “Are you even going to believe me?”

 _No_ , of course it was the answer but he still felt blindsided.

"You witnessed all of them didn't you...? That’s why I want to end this," he tries to free himself when his arm was grabbed and forced him to look at Tharn, "I'm never letting you go again."

"Stop it P'Mew! Every time I recall all those memories, the pain I went through comes with it!" He struggled to get free but the grip was too strong, "I've died how many times already? Seven! Isn't that already enough? Let's stop this, yeah? Let's not hurt each other!"

Type then stopped as he heaves from exhaustion, "My seventh life was the most hurtful, you know. Who knew that the one would kill me was actually your lover! We promised we’ll love each other but then you went ahead and have another! Isn't that a sign to stop?!"

"And every time we end up together, I end up dying! This stupid promise and bond is cursed!" He was going to say more when he was suddenly kissed.

"I should be the one who should be angry, Gulf.” Tharn huffs, “ The one who first broke that promise was you!" Tharn says, "You think this is the eighth life? This is actually our ninth! Your seventh, by the time I met you, you were already married!"

"I'm what--"married to none other than the senior whom I respect the most!" Type felt his blood drained from his head.

"With P'San?!" He shrieked. Type can't believe this news. He hated San's guts. How did he end up getting married to that man?

"You two were awfully in love, nothing can break you two off and you died of old age," now that information perked up Type's interest (at the same time gagging), "you mean I can lead up to a normal and good life if we don't end up together?"

"Right, but I'll end up miserable if we go by that route. Don't be selfish, Gulf. You don't know how it hurts seeing you happy with him." Then he gently hugged Type and buried his face on the crook of neck, "I promise this time... I will protect you."

“And don’t say those words again, please? Or about our bond. Our bond is special, Gulf. Let’s fight this together one more time, okay?”

Type thinks for a moment. Deep down, he really loves the man. It wasn’t really the deaths that made him want to break free. It was just mostly how he feels betrayed. Betrayed because he had another lover besides him even they had made a promise.

"You should have done that from the start, stupid P'Mew"

"I know and I'm sorry. I won't let you go again and if you are going to suffer, I'll suffer with you." The hug tightens, "I love you so much. Don't leave me please."

-=-=-

In the morning, Type sat near the kitchen counter as Tharn (hopelessly) made breakfast for the two of them and continued to bitch.

"I'm sorry if I broke our promise and I end up forgetting, stupid Tharn. But don't forget you broke yours too!"

Tharn tries to recall their eighth life where he said he had a lover but can't remember when. _I can’t remember what he’s talking about, but he’s cute… let him talk how much he wants,_ he smiled happily.

"Oi, you idiot. The eggs are burning!"

**Author's Note:**

> Gulf is so adorable XD
> 
> Thank you for reading and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
